


what's (always been) was missing

by alovelyvixen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, i forgot to add tags and characters when i posted this i was so excited, nomin, tbh ??? dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelyvixen/pseuds/alovelyvixen
Summary: set in the adventure time universe, forlorn lovers prince jaemin and jeno, the vampire king, increasingly trick each other into going on a long awaited date.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	what's (always been) was missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trpclmtl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trpclmtl/gifts).



> for one of my sweetest readers! i can be sappy as hell but they asked for this, and they are always supportive of me on twitter even if it's not writing related, and have always left me the most ego boosting comments ever. they really deserve this. we're both adventure time fans so unless you have watched at least a season i,,
> 
> jaemin is princess bubblegum, jeno is marceline, renjun is finn, chenle is jake, and mark is peppermint butler.
> 
> (on another note, i know i am no rebecca sugar, but in full adventure time fashion, i recorded a fucking song. it's intended to start after jeno says "i knew it. i know you all too well, nana". please excuse if its bad and i sound bad i recorded it after i had a breakdown lmao and i just wanted to make sure that y'all knew the way the song went. the lyrics are at the end of the chapter in case you can't understand my incoherent mumbling. also theres some background noise whoops. heres the song -> ["two worlds in one"](https://youtu.be/CKOJh8ex2O8) )

“Don’t forget why I’ve recruited you to the castle, Jeno,” Jaemin opened the door to the laboratory amidst their bickering over him getting famished on his way here and trying to eat the color off of Peppermint Butler.

“Don’t put it like that, Jaem,” He hovered into the room, toying with his mouse, Science. “You can call me whenever you want. You have my number, don’t be so prude.”

“You guys talk?” Renjun set his pack down on the table and took out what Jaemin needed.

“Of course they do! He’s the king of the vampires, and he’s prince of Ooo!” Chenle stretched around the counter to get away from Jeno. “Gotta keep peace between the realms and junk, right PJ?”

“Yes, thank you, Chenle,” Jaemin started mixing all of the ingredients.

“Why are you here now, then, Jeno?”

“I helped get some of the ingredients, of course.” While those two were sorting out the ingredients, he wiped some venom off the tip of one of his fangs, and Jaemin pulled off a piece of his chewy pink hair.

“Much appreciated, Jaemin.”

“Don’t forget these, Nana,” Jeno swooped in and put some glasses on his face just as some cirrus chunks that they had gotten from the cloud people began smoking. “We wouldn’t want you turning green again.”

“What’s this for, anyways?” Renjun put his pack back on.

“The cookie dough kids are sick, and are potentially contagious. I wouldn’t want them infecting the candy people. So I’ve invited the citizens for a dinner, in which I will administer the antidote to both the cookie dough kids, and to the people, to prevent mass infection.”

“Mhm,” Jeno lowered himself down on the counter.

“That’s mad smart, PJ,” Chenle said. “Renjun never would’ve figured that out.”

“Hey man, that’s donks,” He crossed his arms.

“No fighting, boys,” Jaemin set the glasses down and swirled the medicine. “Thank you for getting all of the ingredients I needed, as always.”

“It’s no problem, Prince.” Renjun puffed out his chest with a blush. Chenle, in turn, poked his side and snickered. Their bickering was abruptly stopped before it could start when Jaemin poured the sultry pink liquid into a couple test tubes, and drank one.

“What the heck, PJ! I thought that was for the candy people!”

“Oh, whoopsies.” He chuckled. “You weren’t supposed to see that part. I have to digest it, and integrate it with some atoms from my own immune system. I have to let it process, so please leave. You are dismissed.”

“Oh, gross,” Renjun backed out of the room. “Let’s go, Chenle.”

“Bye PJ, have fun… digesting,” Chenle followed him.

Jeno hovered out of the room, and Jaemin was left alone to finish divvying up the doses.

A few moments later, however, Jeno came flying back into the room. “Are they gone? Is it safe?”

“Yes. Come in,” Jaemin held the potion out to him.

“Good excuse. Now, you’ve got to schedule in a dinner for the whole kingdom,” He downed the potion and the beaker in a similar fashion. “Can I get a refresher on what’s going on?”

“We won’t remember the next 24 hours. When the time is up, all the memories will go away. Since I put our DNA in the mixture, it will also conjure up the feelings that we had when we first met. It’s quite complex,” Jaemin walked closer to Jeno as he lowered himself onto his two feet. “However, it has to be sealed, as it is not a potion of memory. It is one of passion, and we need to verify it.”

“Break that down, please?”

“It needs to be sealed with an act of passion!”

“Just as me for a kiss, Nana,” Jeno scoffed.

Despite the tension, at first, the two looked at each other. Jeno blushed. It was, originally, his idea, after all. The recipe was hidden in the depths of the nightosphere, only to punish humans who had wronged the Abadeers. However, it was perfect for them to spend time with each other, the two that loved each other the most but refused to let it take over. Jaemin was able to live off of his scent, with the shirt that he had given him when they were pining for each other, ages ago. They timidly placed their hands on each other’s shoulders, and their lips connected. The touches became more familiar, and they prolonged the kiss.

“That last part wasn’t true. I just wanted you to kiss me,” Jaemin smiled.

“I knew it. I know you all too well, Nana,” Jeno swept him off of his feet and started to sing as they drifted out of the window and soared over the kingdom. They were quick to sweep over the village of the candy people, seeing the perfectly healthy cookie dough kids dancing around the fountain. Jaemin spotted several wizards sneaking through the forest, but Jeno was too caught up in the fact that he didn’t want to drop him. He pointed to the Wildberry Kingdom, where they ran through to discover a field of princess plants. While running his fingers through the petals, Jeno picked him up and flew just above the growth. The Cute Queen got caught in his hands, and he set her down before she could ‘declare war’.

They were both keen on flying through the snowflakes of the ice kingdom, but Ice Queen almost spotted them. It was a mistake to hide behind the big mound of snow, however, as it turned out to be a snow golem. Jeno grabbed Jaemin and flew away before chaos ensued.

The day went on and on, and eventually drew to a close at love tree point. It was dark and mysterious, which Jeno liked, but romantic with a view of the sunset, which Jaemin liked. Jaemin kissed Jeno on the cheek confidently. In turn, Jeno pulled him close to bathe in the delectable scent of his bubblegum. Sometimes, especially at times like this, they wished that they could just stay together.

  
  


+

‘Two Worlds In One’

Jeno:

_ We live in a big world sweet prince _

_ Where feelings get swept up in a swirl _

_ I know that I’m a different type of king _

_ And that you’re a different type of earl _

_ However _

_ I know that while our worlds are gumdrops apart _

_ That I still love you _

_ Jaemin _

_ And wish these memories would stay in my heart _

Jaemin:

_ Jeno, please know _

_ That we won’t forget _

_ I’d never let a single moment between us fade _

_ So _

_ Jeno _

_ I must confess _

_ That potion of love will not disintegrate _

_ The memories that we make today _

_ So when I say _

_ That I love you _

_ You can keep it in your heart and in your mind _

_ And maybe one day _

_ I’ll once again _

_ Call you mine _

Jaemin:

_ I’m so happy to know that after all this time _

_ The taste of your sweet bubblegum lips _

_ Will always belong to me _

  
  


Jaemin and Jeno:

_ And even if the world can’t see _

_ Our peace and bliss and harmony _

_ We’ll be together for eternity… _

Jaemin and Jeno:

_ And as we traverse the land of Ooo _

_ I’ll always stop to think of you _

Jaemin:

_ Within the walls of my sugary palace _

Jeno:

_ In the depths of the nightosphere _

Jaemin and Jeno:

_ But in the end I know _

_ You’ll always be here _

_ <3 _


End file.
